Civilizations
Civilization Darkness Civilization At home in deep subterranean cave systems and anywhere in the darkness, they are the ‘bump in the night’. They are the creepy crawlies, ever patient and always using the shadows to their advantage. Obscuring their maneuvers and strategy, the Darkness civilization tends to be sneaky and deceptive – choosing the right moment to pop out and scare / attack /greet their enemies. Their great nemesis, of course, is Light, whom they view arrogant and controlling – ever ready to illuminate their secretive ways. Their co-existence with the Nature and Fire civilizations are tenuous and sometimes stormy, though Fire’s passions resonate more with Darkness, and they are amused by Nature’s tribal ways. Their best ally is Water, whom they can join seamlessly with to fight side by side with. The Darkness Civilization has a certain spooky, creepy side with its undead, demons and especially ‘the masks.’ Many creatures of Darkness always wear masks, which keeps others guessing about who or what is beneath. The ‘unpredictable’ side of darkness (and what may come out of it) is intriguing. On a deeper level, dark things are neither all bad nor all good – and darkness offers many lessons useful not only to dueling but to life. Fire Civilization The Fire Civilization is shimmering deserts and rocky badlands, all surrounded by magma-belching volcanoes. In this blast-furnace land live creatures with explosive personalities and high-explosive weaponry. Fire creatures don’t do a lot of planning, and do less negotiating, making Fire the most warlike civilization. Fire is driven by the need to act now and think later. Other civilizations see Fire as impulsive, angry, and out of control, but Fire knows that the key to winning is quickly acting on instinct. Water Civilization The Water Civilization is located in the depths of any sufficiently large body of water, be it a pond, mighty river, lake or ocean. The most centered and naturally peaceful civilization, they often do not start battles, but once roused into a storm, their relentless counter attacks can decimate their foes. They’re streamlined and highly technological – nearly as much so as the Light Civilization. They exploit microchip technology as well as hydraulics. Because speaking is difficult underwater, many inhabitants use mental telepathy to communicate. And the Water denizens can utilize supersonic/electromagnetic waves. Light Civilization The Light civilization rises above the other civilizations, literally; they live in majestic, floating cities in the sky that operate with clock-like precision. For Light civilization creatures, intellectual power reigns supreme, and they have harnessed their superior intelligence to create elegant and advanced technologies to help them in all aspects of their lives. In fact, Light creatures' polished metal bodies are mechanical constructs designed to hold their souls, which are made of light. Due to their nature, they are able to use light in all its forms (waves, particles, beams, etc.), whether for defense or offense. Nature Civilization The Nature civilization is the largest kingdom in the Creature realm, and it threatens to grow larger every day. This expansion causes continuing conflict with the other Civilizations, because the nature of Nature is growth in every direction. The civilization’s motto is simple: Survive at all costs. Nature civilization creatures are often tribal, with a tendency toward spiritual and shamanistic practices. Not surprisingly, the Nature civilization tends to be more primitive than the others, relying more on brute strength and weaponry found in their surroundings (thorns, vines, shells, poisonous stingers, etc.) Zero Civilization the farthest civilization in Kaijudoa is the Zero civilization, Many Visiters go to the Zero civilization and even also there main three races Zenith, Oracle and Outrage and all civilizations shared races with the Zero civilizations during that time before sharing races with Earth and also the Zero civilizations has Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature as their allies and also their artifact is Waraxe of Zero's Twinsanity But also the Zero civilizations have alot in common and even as that the Zero creatures able allow Visiters to go visit the Oracle of Zero Realm and also this Civilization has the whole land of the five Civilizations and the Zero civilizations was look Greek alike civilization even also as that the five Civilization shared races with the Colorless land in all of the Veil Rage Civilization The Rage civilization is the most Largest civilization in the Kaiju realm and even also the Civilization of Rage is not good thing to visit which also was told by Master Dashi that alot of Rage creatures will be very angry and mean and even as that the Rage realm is the baddest civilization in of the five civilizations in the Kaiju realm as that even also It was ruled by the Ragea and even as that Manny and his Friends went the Rage civilization with Jelly, Aqua Genius and Ranamon to visit her in the Rage civilization and also Manny and his Gang defend the civilization from the spider named Blackarachnia for finding the artifact which is The Bow of Rage Angerness Air Civilization TBA Jokers Civilization Jokers Civilization is the most largest civilization in the Kaijudo Realm but so In the episode Lightning Dust visit Jokers Civilization on finding her path of Light which is stated by Master Dashi but so She knew that He was right This civilization is at super large and has cities was based from Dofus days but in the Jokers Creature lives in this realm who was chosen to be a Duelist of the Jokers Civilization is her and Yugo in Manny Dueling Arc, but as so many visitors has visited here from time to time it was Jokers Civilization First time visit from Manny and his Friends Generic Civilization TBA Wicked Civilization TBA Aether Civilization Aether Civilization is one the most important hierarchy entire Kaiju Realm during Generic and Fire war. Aether Civilization make it appearance as a old buildings made of wood and wall but it generally has an windmill too along with it in the Duel Masters Ace series and alot more than likely else. all Creatures lives in a cloudy mist above of other civilizations just like Light too as well for example Prism Civilization TBA Legend Civilization Tech Civilization Steam Civilization Hero Civilization TBA Gear Civilization TBA Cyber Civilization Saber Civilization Galactic Civilization Nerco Civilization Mythic Civilization Chaos Civilization Minor Civilization Mountain Civilization TBA Stone Civilization One of the mustful hard civilizations in Planet Kaijudoa is the Stone civilization, They are quite anger, smashing mad and hard even for the duelist to control also as that term Manny and his company visit Iwagakure before the Stone Golem attack for also by the time even but as that Manny did not know who was the Mistress or their Monarch of the Civilization is but as that Ray found out that Onoki was the Stone Duel Master after the battle also They strong allies to Light and Zero civilization for by before their attack on Iwagakure but even as also Manny have to found out from Foresta or Eternal Haven who was responsible for the attack on Hidden Stone City and the Nature civilization as even that Sonic and others run from the Stone Creature in battle zone and as that the Stone civilization was been also allied to Darkness and Fire civilization and for but as even that They also are were enemy to the Water and Nature civilization even as also it was ruled by Stonea who was Foresta's classmate from the Nature Mystic's School for her young years Storm Civilization Glaicer Civilization The coldest civilization in the Kaiju realm is Glaicer and as also that where all the Glaicer creatures lived in that cold, blizarrd, icey civilization in Kaijudoa as which but also was ruled by Mobius the Ice Monarch who have alot of behaviors in mind about the visiters coming to his civilization stated by Isao in other hand He said the civilization is almost like India kind of realm that form in Ice and even that which makes Jelly questioned that Ice and Water can form in one piece of Snow Ball in their realm and also the artifact for the Glaicer civilization is Wall Shield of Frozenless also as that Glaicer civilization gave Nature an little of Snow to play on and as that Ice creatures are likely friendly, kind and also loving to the Nature creatures as but even also Glaicer civilizations are more likely caring to the Nature civilization just by giving them Snow to play and make on and so Glaicer was the support civilization in all the Kaiju Realm Sand Civilization Cave Civilization Legendary Civilization Swamp Civilization Core Civilization Grass Civilization Jungle Civilization Shadow Civilization Category:Civilization Realms